The present invention is related to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having fewer components to lower manufacturing cost.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional ratchet wrench including a main body 7, a ratchet wheel 8, two pawls 81, a shift member 82 and a transmission member 83.
The main body 7 has a head section 71 formed with a receiving space 72 in which the ratchet wheel 8 is disposed. A cavity is formed at a front end of the handle of the main body 7 and communicates with the receiving space 72. The two pawls 81 are accommodated in the cavity. A spring 811 is compressed between the two pawls 81. Each pawl 81 has a boss 812.
The shift member 82 is arranged on a surface of the head section 71 of the main body 7. The shift member 82 has hub section 821. The hub section 821 is fitted through a through hole 73 formed on the surface of the head section 71. The transmission member 83 has a fitting column 831 fitted in the hub section 821. The transmission member 83 is formed with two connecting holes 832 in which the bosses 812 of the pawls 81 are respectively fitted. By means of shifting the shift member 82, the two pawls 81 can be driven and switched to selectively engage with the ratchet wheel 8 or disengage therefrom.
The conventional ratchet wrench includes numerous complicated components. It costs much time to manufacture and assemble these components so that the cost for the conventional ratchet wrench is relatively high. This makes the conventional ratchet wrench lack competitive ability on the market.